Zagubiony w szale zakupów
by Atherii
Summary: One-shot o tym, że zawsze trzeba pilnować dzieci, podczas zakupów :)


Głupi one-shot, na który wpadłam, będąc na zakupach, nie mając przy sobie telefonu. Cała przedstawiona historia jest fikcją, która nigdy (na szczęście XD) mi się nie przytrafiła. Podziękowania dla mojej siostry :) (która właśnie puszcza żurawia przez moje ramę (dobrze, że nie pawia XD))

* * *

_Cholera, cholera, cholera… Zgubiłem go!_

Eren wyjął telefon z kieszeni i wybrał numer. Usłyszał piknięcie w słuchawce.

-Tu Levi. Nie mogę odebrać. Bądź na tyle miły i po usłyszeniu sygnału, rozłącz się- rozległ się głos w słuchawce.

-Levi, gdzie jesteś? Mógłbyś odebrać!- syknął do telefonu zdesperowany szatyn, po czym się rozłączył. Westchnął ciężko, czując mdłości z nerwów. Nie bał się tego, że się zgubił w sklepie. Bał się reakcji swojego ukochanego!

Skoro Levi nie odbierał, Jaeger nie miał innego wyjścia, jak poprosić o pomoc w znalezieniu „zguby".

Eren nerwowo tupał nogą; musiał się pilnować, aby nie zacząć obgryzać paznokci. Rozglądał się nerwowo na boki. Czyjś głos ściągnął go na ziemię. Spojrzał na kobietę, siedzącą w dziale obsługi klienta. Miała blond włosy, spięte w wysoki kok, niebieskie oczy i miły uśmiech; tylko tyle Jaeger był w stanie zauważyć. No i jeszcze szara marynarka, którą miała na sobie, rzuciła mu się w oczy.

-Proszę pana, wszystko będzie dobrze, proszę tylko powiedzieć, co się stało- uśmiechnęła się kobieta, siedząca za ladą. Jaeger odetchnął głęboko, starając się choć trochę uspokoić.

-Byłem na zakupach i kogoś zgubiłem- powiedział, starając się nie brzmieć zbyt nerwowo.

-Rozumiem- skinęła głową blondynka.- Proszę mi podać opis tej osoby.

-Niski, około 1,6 metra wzrostu, czarne włosy, ciemne oczy, wiecznie niezadowolony…- opisywał Eren.

-Imię?- poprosiła kobieta.

-Levi- bąknął szatyn. Blondynka skinęła głową.

-Proszę się nie martwić, dziecko na pewno za chwilę się znajdzie- poinformowała. Szatyn skinął głową, zanim na dobre przetworzył słowa.

_Zaraz… dziecko? Levi mnie zabije!_

Levi westchnął ciężko, po raz kolejny rozglądając się wokół siebie. Widział masę ludzi, robiących zakupy, lecz nigdzie nie było pewnego upierdliwego szatyna.

_Obiecuję, jak następnym razem gdzieś wyjdziemy, będę cały czas trzymał go za rączkę._

Brunet po raz kolejny głęboko odetchnął i zastanowił się.

_Gdzie najszybciej znaleźć takiego głupiego dzieciaka jak on? Na zabawki raczej jest już za stary. Chociaż…_

Levi zaczął iść w stronę działu z akcesoriami do rysowania, kiedy nagle muzyka, umilająca kupowanie konsumentom, ucichła.

-Uwaga! W sklepie zgubiło się dziecko. Ma metr sześćdziesiąt wzrostu, czarne włosy i często wygląda na niezadowolone. Ma na imię Levi. Proszę szybko go odprowadzić do punktu obsługi klienta, Levi może być przerażony!

-Zabiję go, zabiję, zabiję, zabiję…- mruczał pod nosem brunet, idąc szybko do wskazanego miejsca. Ludzie, widząc go, ustępowali mu z drogi.

W końcu zobaczył przed sobą długą, białą ladę, nad którą wisiały wielkie litery, układające się w napis „punkt obsługi klienta", oraz pewnego szatyna, wyraźnie wyglądającego na zmartwionego.

-EREN!- warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby brunet. Chłopak, słysząc swoje imię, natychmiast się odwrócił. Na widok niskiego mężczyzny uśmiechnął się i zaczął biec w jego stronę.

-Levi!- krzyknął radośnie. Nim brunet zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, Jaeger rzucił mu się na szyję- Nawet nie wiesz, jak się o ciebie martwiłem! Nie odbierałeś telefonu i nie wiedziałem, co robić! Do tego jeszcze… Auć! Za co?- jęknął, rozcierając miejsce na głowie, gdzie chwilkę wcześniej uderzył go Levi.

-Przecież mówiłem ci wcześniej, że zapomniałem zabrać komórki z domu- fuknął niski mężczyzna. Wziął Erena za rękę i zaczął go ciągnąć w stronę wyjścia- Wracamy. Po drodze zajdziemy do zoologicznego, kupię ci smycz i obrożę, żebyś się więcej nie zgubił, rozumiesz?

-Oj, Levi!- jęknął Jaeger- Ja tylko chciałem obejrzeć tamte ołówki, co na wystawie stały! Nie zauważyłem, że sobie poszedłeś, a ja straciłem poczucie czasu… Nie gniewasz się na mnie?- zapytał. Brak odpowiedzi.

-Levi!

-…

-LEVI!- szatyn pociągną go za rękę.

-…

-Spójrz chociaż na mnie!- błagał Jaeger. Brunet wywrócił gałkami i spojrzał na wyższego chłopaka, który natychmiast zaczął na niego patrzeć wielkimi, psimi oczami. Levi westchnął ciężko.- Poczekasz na mnie? Wejdę tylko do cukierni na chwilkę- poprosił, a właściwie stwierdził Eren.

Ackerman chciał zaprotestować, lecz szatyn zdążył już pobiec. Westchnął ciężko i czekał cierpliwie, aż pewien nieznośny dzieciak wróci. Kiedy tylko Jaeger wyszedł ze sklepu, niosąc w ręce siatkę z białym kartonem, Levi ponownie wziął go za rękę.

-Miło z twojej strony, że publicznie okazujesz mi uczucia- uśmiechnął się Eren.

-Nie okazuję- mruknął brunet- Po prostu pilnuję, żebyś się nie zgubił.

-Mógłbyś być trochę milszy!- zaprotestował chłopak- Lub przynajmniej skłamać!

-Po co?- Levi wzruszył ramionami. Eren nadął policzki i odwrócił się od niego.- Nie jesteś chyba zły?

-…

-Eren?

-…

-Chcesz milczeć, nie ma problemu!- wybuchł Levi- Tylko nie myśl, że po powrocie do domu tknę cię nawet palcem, chociażbyś błagał.

-Nie ma sprawy- odpowiedział obrażony Jaeger, jednak uśmiechając się chytrze.

Kiedy tylko wrócili do domu, Eren odstawił siatkę z zakupami na stole i pobiegł do łazienki, umyć ręce. W tym samym czasie, Levi zdjął kurtkę i odwiesił ją na wieszaku, udając się następnie do salonu, aby wygodnie usiąść na sofie. Zapadł się w miękkich, czarnych poduszkach i odetchnął z ulgą. Wziął do ręki pilota i włączył telewizję, kątem oka śledząc poczynania swojego chłopaka. Jaeger wyjął pudełko z siatki i odstawił je na stolik do kawy, znajdujący się tuż obok sofy, na której siedział Ackerman. Eren przysiadł na swoich nogach, przy niskim stoliku, zatarł ręce i podniósł kartonik, zakrywający zawartość papierowego pudełka. Oczom bruneta ukazały się dwie rurki z kremem.

_Co głupiego znowu wymyślił?_, pomyślał Levi.

Eren podniósł jedną z rurek i obrócił ją, oglądając dokładnie z każdej strony. Zauważył, że Levi zaczął go obserwować. Uśmiechnął się chytrze i, nie spuszczając niskiego mężczyzny z oczu, przejechał językiem po całej długości rurki. Brunet pozostawał niewzruszony. Jaeger nie zniechęcał się, lecz uśmiechnął jeszcze szerzej. Oblizał końcówkę słodkiego wyrobu pilnując, aby trochę śmietany zostało nad jego ustami. Wziął do buzi kawałek rurki, powoli i z głośnym mlaśnięciem, wyssał część śmietany.

Levi głośno przełknął ślinę i poczuł, że nagle jego spodnie stały się dość opięte.

Eren wyszczerzył się do niego i ponownie wyssał krem ze środka rurki, specjalnie cicho przy tym pojękując.

-Zabiję cię, jeżeli nie przestaniesz…- warknął przez zęby Levi, starając się odwrócić wzrok od przedstawienia. Jaeger posłał mu niewinne spojrzenie.

-Coś nie tak, kochanie?- zapytał i odwrócił się do niego, wciąż trzymając w ustach rurkę z kremem.

-Nie, czemu tak myślisz?- syknął brunet. Eren obrzucił krytycznym wzrokiem wypukłość w spodniach ukochanego, po czym odwrócił się od niego, wzruszając ramionami.

-Chciałem się upewnić, czy na pewno nie żałujesz tego, że nie będziesz mógł mnie dotknąć…- prowokował szatyn.

-Czuję się z tym perfekcyjnie- wycedził niski mężczyzna, ledwo nad sobą panując. Eren ponownie wzruszył ramionami i powrócił do zabawy z rurką, która po chwili była mokra od jego śliny. Postanowił zjeść słodki wyrób.

-Skoro nie lubisz słodyczy, pozwolisz, że zjem również twoją- Jaeger bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał, wskazując głową kartonowe pudełko.

-Rób co chcesz- mruknął Levi, starając się skupić na tym, co leciało w telewizji. Eren zaśmiał się i zabrał za drugą rurkę, nie zapominając oczywiście o wcześniejszym znęcaniu się nad ukochanym. Zadbał o to, aby tym razem, śmietana została na jego policzku, oraz żeby jego „ciche" jęknięcia nie uszły uwadze bruneta.

-Nienawidzę cię- stwierdził Ackerman, poddając się. Eren zaśmiał się triumfalnie.

-Myślę jednak, że mnie naprawdę kochasz- uśmiechnął się szatyn do bruneta. Levi mruknął coś pod nosem i wywrócił oczami.- Mówiłeś coś?

-Choć tu, mam już dosyć, jak się bawisz jedzeniem- westchnął niski mężczyzna, na co Jaeger cicho się zaśmiał. Skończył rurkę w trzech kęsach i zaraz potem usadził się na kanapie.

-Idziemy do sypialni, czy kanapa też ci pasuje?- zapytał niewinnie Eren. Nie dostał odpowiedzi. Zamiast tego, rzuciło się na niego coś, co nie było może zbyt duże, ale naprawdę ciężkie.


End file.
